


SK-In front of you

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin





	SK-In front of you

In front of you

1.

大野智是由樱井翔开车强制送进疗养院的。

一路颠簸崎岖，他却破天荒的醒着，山路旁的樱花开的刚好，是由大量白色加一丁点大红就能调和出的颜色，比粉红还要再深一点，醲郁的刚好，是不会艳俗又不会太甜腻的那种。

“智君，你还是睡一会儿吧。”

樱井翔握着方向盘，表情有些说不上来的小心翼翼，大野智探在车窗外的头转了回来，刘海上的一小撮被掀的翘起来了也毫不在意，嘴巴倒是拒绝的快。

“我不要。”

他又转了头回去，声音被吹散了一点在风里，但却也听得分明。

“翔君你又不是不知道我等会儿到了疗养院就看不见了，现在不看个够，什么时候看！”

语气里忿忿不平的，倒是丝毫没有意识到完全是自己错误的觉悟，樱井翔简直哭笑不得。

“以前劝你少画一点画你不听，整天把自己关在房里，现在好了，医生都说了年轻人根本没有人得这个病，你简直都是医学界的标本，我还要跟画商一个个的打招呼，半年的工作一下子全都推掉.......”

“好了好了，”大野智转过来的脸上印的全是不耐烦，“我知道错了。”

樱井翔讪讪无趣的闭了嘴，得，大画家的工作量一减少，他这个经纪人也相应的有了假期，于是表情又轻松了起来。

汽车拐进了道路尽头的疗养院大门，一眼看去有好看的花园和植被，也有曲幽的长廊，大野智撇了撇嘴，看向后方的白色病房区域，只觉得了无生趣。

樱井翔锁好了车拿起行李催促他，才不情不愿的迈步走了进去。

已经被三个专家确诊过了，疗养院的医生还是负责任的扒开他的眼球看了又看，一边笑着又跟樱井翔说一遍。

“还真是少见呐。”

樱井翔陪了笑，等医生开好确诊单，便带着人去了病房区。

换上宽大的条纹病服也要抱怨，只是还没一刻护士就推着仪器进来了，医生紧跟其后，头部被罩上巨大的仪器的时候还一片茫然，眼前一片漆黑的时候也还以为下一刻就能重见光芒，等了好一会儿头部的重物被移开了，可是眼睛却结结实实的被罩上了眼罩似的东西，贴的紧紧的，忍不住摸了摸。

“大野桑，好了哦。”耳边是年轻娇俏的护士的声音，隐约是个小姑娘的感觉。

“这样就好了吗？”是翔君的声音啊。

“您放心，这个虽然看着轻薄，像普通眼罩一样，但绝对弄不坏也取不下来，大野桑可以放心休息，等会儿就会有专人来照顾他起居。”是医生在解释。

“这个难道要天天戴着吗？睡觉也要戴着吗？”大野智忍不住插了一句。

“是的，这一个月内都必须戴着，放心，等适应了就感觉不到它的存在了。”医生解释道。

“一个月？！”大野智尖叫了起来，“不是说一个礼拜吗！”

“抱歉啊智君，是我说了谎。”樱井翔仗着他看不见，肆无忌惮的做了个鬼脸。

“开什么玩笑！”

然而没有人再理他了，樱井翔假意跟医生寒暄着，声音越来越远，杂乱的脚步声渐渐远去，大野智叫了几声都没人应。

气的去掀脸上的东西，然而就跟医生说的一模一样，怎么也弄不下来。

“你别白费力气。”

“谁？！”

大野智吓了一跳，病房里无缘无故的响起一个男孩子的声音，细细的小尖嗓，他看不见，便警惕的拽着被子朝着声音的源头转过脸去。

饶是知道他看不见，穿着一身护袍的人也还是鞠了个躬。

“你好，我叫二宫和也，是从今天开始，负责照顾您起居的人，还请多多关照。”

“樱井翔呢！叫他过来。”

“樱井先生已经回去了，下周一会过来。”

“那医生呢！叫医生过来！”

“大野先生，现在已经不早了，不如先睡个觉，明天起来再找医生如何？反正.......医生也不会跑了。”

大野智略一思索，觉得他说的也挺有道理的。

“那我要洗澡怎么办！”

“我先去放水，您先稍等一下。”

大野智听见他踢踢跶跶的脚步声，不一会儿就响起了哗哗的水声，眼睛看不见，只好凭着声音去猜测。

水关了，脚步声超着自己走来了，一只胳膊被人抬了起来。

“大野先生，这边。”

另一只手也慌忙搭了上去，先把腿放下床，脚尖触到了凉凉的地板。

身前的人赶紧放下胳膊，蹲下去帮他穿上了拖鞋，然后站起来握住了他的两只手。

好暖，小小的肉肉的手，有点像女孩子一样。

大野智被拉着站了起来，步履蹒跚的往前走，太没有安全感了，所以把人抓的死死的。

但是小看护很温柔，不停的提醒着左边，右边，向前等简单易懂的指令。

“到浴室了大野先生。”

说着便开始来脱大野智的衣服。

“欸？！”大野智慌了一下，连忙用手把人挡住，“脱衣服我可以自己来。”

“喔，好。”小看护乖乖应了，立在一盘。

反正都是男人，也没什么好害羞的。

大野智脱一件，旁边就伸手接一件，直到光溜溜的，小看护贴心的递了个毛巾给他，然后牵着他的手在一边的小凳上坐下。

“现在先洗头咯。”

大野智反正看不见，就任人摆弄，当在理发店一样，冲干净了头上的泡沫之后，小看护又牵起他的手。

“前面是浴缸，大野先生慢一点，迈腿，对。”

膝盖踢到了冰凉的浴缸边缘，被牵着坐进了水里，小看护还牵着他的手摸了一下肥皂的位置。

“您泡好了再叫我。”

服务真好啊，不愧是樱井翔找的疗养院，大野智被伺候的那一点小脾气也没有了。

等他从水里泡了上来，小看护迅速的帮他擦干了身上的水滴，套上了肥大的病号服，牵着人躺回了床上。

“大野先生，晚安。”

“诶，等下，那个......你叫什么来着？”

“二宫和也。”

“二宫和......”大野智簇着眉，名字真难念。

“和也。”小看护干净利落的帮他补全了。

“喔，和也，和也.......好烦，叫你小和好了。”大野智吸了一口气，“太早了我睡不着。”

“那.......放点音乐可以吗？”

二宫和也想着对方是画家，应该会喜欢一些艺术性的，从CD架上抽了一张钢琴曲塞进了碟机，结果被嫌弃了。

“不要肖邦，我要德彪西。”

小看护一点没含糊，很快换了碟，他把控制碟机开关的遥控器塞进了大野手边，又带着他的手摸了一遍呼叫铃的位置。

在月光缓慢流淌的乐曲声中道了晚安，轻轻的退了出去。

真是奇特的体验。

自己静静的躺在黑暗中，耳朵在等着琴键音下落，想象力也因此丰富了起来，仿佛看见了触键的手，穿着礼服的人，华丽的演奏大厅，然后透过这些，看到了深夜微凉的庭院，凉凉的青石板反射着蓝黑色的光，画面一直延伸，穿过画面中不断轻微摆动却又无声的树叶，穿过幽长的山谷，穿过溪流的上方，来到了一片开阔的原野，明月静静的挂在头顶。

大野智久违的做了个好梦。

2.

第二天一早也是被二宫和也吵醒的。

艺术家的生活习惯了日夜颠倒，被迫起床大野智都懵了，被小看护拿毛巾抹了一把脸才醒悟过来，本来是要发脾气的，转念一想先找医生算账比较重要。

轮椅推着他转了几个弯。

“早上好！”

医生的声音听起来分外元气。

“早上……好什么好！”

大野智话说到一半转了弯，差点咬了舌头。

“别以为打个招呼我就能原谅你们了，樱井翔给了你们什么好处？”

“大野桑……”

“不管怎么说，我是不可能戴着这个……这个什么东西一个月的！”

“大野桑……”

“而且我眼睛没毛病！只不过……只不过……”

“病毒性角膜炎，一般是老年人才会得的眼科疾病，所幸也不严重，卧床静养就好了，不过分地使用眼睛，病也好得比较快，没错吧大野桑？”

大野智撇了撇嘴。

“不过呢，听说大野桑是个画家，不能看东西的话估计会很苦恼吧。”

“就是说啊！你们也太过……”

对方不等他说完就截下了话头。

“据说眼睛是长时间待在漆黑的画室里坏掉的吧。”

“大野桑你想跟我聊聊吗？”

大野智皱了皱眉，苦起了脑袋瓜。

“你是什么医生？”

对方沉默了两秒。

“心理医生哟～”

卖萌也没有用好吗？

大野智立刻就气急败坏地喊道。

“那个，二宫小和！二宫小和！推我回房！”

却有温暖而干燥的手捏住了他的手腕。

“大野桑，我是相叶医生，你有任何烦恼的话，都可以跟我聊聊。”

“二宫小和！你再不推我回去，我就扣你工资！”

角落里的小看护翻了个白眼，冲着相叶无奈地笑了。

“那医生……我就先带大野先生回房了。”

“下次再来～”

“来屁！”

感觉到出了房门而松了一口气的大野智恶狠狠地警告二宫和也。

“以后都不准去。”

仿佛是晃晃悠悠地坐着船，水波漾得慢，船身几乎是静止地，根本靠不了岸，对面是漆黑一片的土地，有一层薄薄的雾，身体突然越过了水面，临近了，地上突然开出了大片的花，血红的盛开的曼珠沙华，顷刻间像是要把自己搅碎，花的枝蔓像是利爪。

“哗啦”一记，吓醒了。

说起来醒了跟睡着也没有多大区别，都是漆黑一片。

可是身体一动，周围就漾出一片水波。

有脚步声靠近了。

“真是的，大野先生，你怎么能在浴缸里睡着了。”

欸？欸？

吐槽的小利嗓一边说着，一边伸了手把人架着从浴缸里拽了起来，睡着头重脚轻腿都打软，整个人都挂在他身上，小看护的衬衫被迫当了一回吸水毛巾，身体被布料蹭着，莫名的有股安心感。

小看护的身上有股好闻的味道，不是奶味也不是水果味，更不是什么香水味肥皂味，就是一种淡淡的体温的味道。

大野智攀着他的肩膀，神经晃了又晃，才稳住了自己的实体。

自己真像婴儿啊。

二宫和也拿了大毛巾来递给他，顺手把浴缸的水放掉了。

大野智慢吞吞地擦干净身子，又在二宫的帮助下，把宽大的病服套好，这才想起来自己把人衣服弄湿了的事情。

“呐我说。”

“嗯？”

“你把衣服换了吧。”

“不用了。”

“怎么不用了，我让你换你就换！”

大野智平生最讨厌别人跟他唧唧歪歪，豪气地随手一指。

“去我行李包里拿衣服！”

虽然看不见，可是他也能听到啪嗒啪嗒的鞋子声跟悉悉索索翻包的声音。

等到洗手间的门合上又开启，他才有点后知后觉地想起来。

“合身吗？”

“嗯。”

“说起来……你多高？体重多少？年纪多大？”

二宫和也沉默了一会儿反驳道。

“这些不重要吧。”

大野智的脸上露出饶有兴趣的表情。

“哎，我想知道嘛，我好奇啊。”

二宫和也想了想，嘟囔着。

“跟你差不多高，体型也差不多。”

“年纪呢年纪呢？”

“22岁。”

“好年轻～”

“是是，比不上成熟稳重的大野先生。”

“那倒是，”大野智眼睛虽然看不见，却昂了一点得意的小表情，“多学着点。”

二宫和也好笑地捂住了嘴巴。

“你在偷笑？”

二宫和也吓了一跳，不是看不见吗？

大野智皱起了鼻子用手指磨蹭起鼻尖来。

“我可是个艺术家，感官很敏锐的。”

这口气倒是指着二宫和也夸他，二宫和也偏不，懒洋洋的问他。

“那大艺术家，我们今天摇篮曲听什么？”

大野智拧着眉头想了好一会儿。

“感觉你已经暴露本性了。”

“哈？”

“之前的客气都是装的吧。”

二宫和也大胆地翻了个白眼，反正他也看不见。

他蹲下了点身子，翻着唱片碟，良久抽出了一张。

Gabriel Yared－《The English Patient》

B面第7首：《Convento Di Santa'Anna》

“My darling, I'm waiting for you. How long is a………… day in the dark………… or………… a week………… ”

“大野先生？”

“嗯？”

“你在说什么？”

大野智摇头晃脑地眯起了眼睛。

“这你都听不出来，The English Patient的著名段落，啊就是你放的CD……”

“我知道……”二宫和也匆匆地打断他，“The English Patient我知道……可是你……”

“我怎么？”

“啊没有，……你说的太好了……简直太好了。”

大野智得意地笑了，整张脸都皱在了一起，而显得软绵绵的。

“先生再多说一点吧？”

“The fire is………… is gone ……¥％&¥……cold, ％¥＃＊………… cold ，下面的你肯定听不懂，我就不多说了！ ”

二宫和也忍住了笑。

“那晚安？”

因为胡诌而明显心虚起来的人松了一口气。

二宫和也带上房门就想出去，又被他叫住了，他踌躇了好一会儿，又反复了起来，自言自语地说着不用了而挥着手。

“你走吧！”

“那我走了？”

“走吧。”

他烦躁地挥舞着手臂，像是要把什么驱赶走一样。

二宫和也默默地看了他一会儿，直到他安静地呆坐着，才缓缓地带上了门。

门喀哒合上的一瞬间，情绪就突然翻涌了上来，连舒缓的钢琴键声都觉得吵得慌，世界又变成了那个压抑的小画室把自己牢牢地关了起来。

大野智忍不住摸索着找到了开关按下了暂停键，却觉得更吵了。

空气很吵，黑夜里的静谧很吵，思想很吵。

我讨厌画画。

大野智对着莫须有的幻想中的画布，坐着如是想。

才华跟灵气是转瞬即逝的东西。

二十岁的时候，听到这番言论的自己孤傲地想，这是你们这些无聊透顶的大人编出来的谎言。

灵感就像是接连不断反复交替的彩色泡泡，怎么可能会有中断的一天，仿佛一天就会冒出成千上万个，应接不暇地都厌烦。

但时间就突然抽出一根白线来，一下子拉到了三十代。

无聊透顶，乏味，不爱动弹。

渐渐有了一点松弛的肉之后，生活就像是被宰割后迅速瘫软地脂肪堆皮层，油腻地摊了一桌。

周旋在画商，编辑，出版人，顾客等等之间，艺术从抽象变得现实了起来。

不是自己喜不喜欢，而是所谓的价值共鸣。

好的画作，就要值好的价钱。

这是樱井翔经常挂在嘴边的一句话。

要是以前的大野智，肯定会觉得这一切都是狗屁。

现在却不得不虚弱的承认，他说得都对。

不能被人所理解所赞扬的艺术，尽管有存活于世的余地，但并没有什么价值。

并不是人人都能做跨世纪的米开朗基罗或者达芬奇，就算是梵高那样的人放在当代也不一定会永久留存于世。

在这个信息高速化大爆炸的时代，什么都可能发生，什么都可能失去。

世界已经进入了无界限无障碍交流的透明区域，消失了一个天才，很快人们就会知道还有别的天才。

正是因为一切都在高速运转，淘汰筛选的太快，所以金钱才成了衡量标准。

而造就一个神话太容易了。

过度包装，大肆炒作，足够多的曝光率，口碑和人气。

画得好的确是事实，但其实却不重要。

等意识到的时候，大野智已经习惯了把自己关在暗无天日的画室里。

在静谧的黑暗里，匮乏的想象力探出了那么一点藤蔓，随即枯死在没有养分的泥土里。

没有想象力是致命的。

孩子们尤其知道。

3.

大早上的，二宫和也被静坐在床头的大野智吓了一跳。

被吓到是肯定的，一推开门就发现你以为在熟睡的人竟然盘腿坐着直勾勾地面朝着你，换谁都要吓一跳。

二宫和也磕磕巴巴地说道。

“大，大野先生好？”

“唔……”

虽然他戴着眼罩，可谁知道他究竟睡没睡？

要是这样的姿势睡着了，那可是真够怪的。

二宫和也心里嘀咕着，先走到里间放下了自己的包，等他走回床边的时候大野智就像是在等着他似的，身体微微转了一个方向。

“小和？我想跟你商量个事情……”

二宫和也警觉性地往后退了一步。

“什么？”

“我想请你陪我睡觉。”

空气凝固了几秒之后，大野智歪了一点头，听到了急速奔走和门被狠狠甩上的声音。

“啊啊啊啊小和！等下！不是那样！！！”

在主治医生跟看护总管的见证下，大野智再三发誓他绝对不是什么不好的意思。

只是想多付点报酬让二宫小看护在他病房里加张床，守夜。

看在钱的份上，二宫和也傍晚的时候就打包好了自己的行李，拖了进来。

房间里突然多了另一个人安稳的呼吸，大野智总算放松了一些。

久违地睡了几个好觉。

二宫和也早晨会推他出去散散步，见见医生做检查，有时候中午出现，有时候是别的看护，直到傍晚再回来。

“说起来你为什么会来做看护呢？我的意思是说，像你这么年轻的男孩子，做这个的应该很少吧。”

“为了钱喽。”

尽管看不见，大野智还是觉得面前的人肯定耸了耸肩，摆出一副无所谓的表情来。

虽然相处的时间不长，可是简单的交谈下来，却能从只言片语里推断出对方是个怎样的男孩子。

好像是侦探游戏一样，一点点地开拓出了自己的想象力。

不胖，有点软，又有点尖锐，像是布丁里包着芥末一样，外表跟内里不太一样，也许有着白皙的肌肤，反正有着好闻的气味，脾气不坏，但也并不温和。

至少相熟了以后就不能太任性，竟然会被吐槽。

聪明，应该是很聪明的人。

很奇怪，好像不需要看见，就能把这个人画出来一样。

大野智突然想到了自己收藏已久的一幅画。

忍过了第一个礼拜之后，心情竟然奇异地沉淀了下来。

真的如同医生所说的那样，大概适应了黑暗之后，黑暗就没有什么可怕的了。

二宫和也推着他拐了个弯，大野智懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

“大野先生，早安。”

轮椅在某个空间停了下来，大野智皱了一点眉头，这个声音有点耳熟，但又不是自己熟悉的主治医生，何况他的病也并不需要频繁地去做检查来着。

“您好，我是相叶医生。”

啊！该死。

的确，是那个声音。

大野智露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“是你。”

“是我。”

“二宫和也，谁允许你把我推到这儿来的？”

没有人说话，大野智突然抬起脸来嗅了嗅。

“樱井翔？你在这儿？”

“我闻见你的香水味儿了。”

躲在角落的樱井翔咳嗽了两声，挤出了一个笑脸。

“智君。”

“我不需要心理医生。”

“我知道，只是请个人来跟你聊聊。”

“免了，请人跟我聊你还在这儿干吗？”

樱井翔干笑了两声。

“我路过，路过。”

“你骗我住院的事情我还没有找你算账。”

“智君。”

樱井翔走近了，蹲了下来用手掌盖住了大野智的膝盖。

“有烦恼就说出来吧。”

“不需要。”

他推开了樱井翔的手，试图自己控制轮椅。

二宫和也吓了一跳，连忙冲上来扶住了把手。

见状樱井翔只好摇了摇手，二宫和也帮忙把轮椅转了个方向，出房门前，他回头看了一眼，樱井翔正低着头跟相叶医生说着什么。

走出房门许久，一直推到了花园里晒到了暖洋洋的太阳，轮椅上的人才低低地说。

“我真的会扣你工资的。”

“对不起，大野先生。”

“算了，”他抬了头起来，“不怪你。”

花园里野蔷薇开得正好，藤蔓植物疯了似地生长，盖住了红色砖墙，二宫和也把他调了个方向，让太阳暖烘烘地烤着他的后背，又不至于一直晒着脸变太黑。

抬起手来看了看时间。

“大野先生，再待一会儿我得走了，等会儿是送你回房还是……”

“喔对了，我一直想问你，你消失的时候都在做什么？”

二宫和也沉默了一会儿，似乎是拿捏不准对面前的人说真话还是假话，不过他想，说真话也没什么，毕竟是个过客，出了院就不认识了，也许会被嘲笑，但也没什么。

“我有个乐队，大野先生。”

“你有个乐队？！”

大野智诧异地拔高了音调，引来了周围的人侧目，二宫和也不得不弯下身子对他“嘘”了一声。

“你有个乐队？哇这太酷，那你来做什么鬼看护。”

“缺钱啊，先生。”

大野智表示认可地点了点头。

“艺术都是需要烧钱的。”

“不是什么艺术，只是爱好而已。”

“音乐就是艺术，管他什么音乐，爱好也挺了不起的，特别是坚持自己的爱好。”

二宫和也弯了嘴角，大野智的问题接踵而来。

“那么，你是乐队里的……？”

4.

傍晚房门被拉开的时候大野智正在听一段有声小说，但是排骨汤的味道飘了过来，他连忙摘下了耳机。

“你回来了？”

二宫和也点了点头，又想起来他看不见，从鼻子里“嗯”了一声。

“乐队排练怎么样？”

“嘛……”

二宫和也先去摘了挎包，有些害羞，回过头来却发现大野智一脸期待地盯着他的方向，于是推了餐桌走了过去，一边示意他吃饭一边回答。

“还行吧。”

大野智舀了一勺汤送进嘴里，显然对这个答案很不满意。

“我说你们有演出吗？”

“算有吧……”

“什么叫算有？”

“下个月有个音乐节的小型试演，算……有吧……”

大野智举着勺子，fufu地笑了。

“这不挺厉害的嘛。”

“大野先生！汤洒了！”

“啊抱歉。”

晚上临睡前，二宫和也已经准备拉灯了，大野智又偏了头过来。

“诶？我怎么没见过你的吉他。”

“就算有你也看不见好吗？”

“不是，我是说声音。”

二宫和也埋在被窝里翻了个白眼。

“大野先生，在医院弹吉他会被抓进来好吗？”

“才不会呢，”大野智嘟囔着，“那你也偶尔唱唱歌啊，不是主唱嘛。”

二宫和也拉高了被子盖住了脸，不太乐意理他。

可是迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，突然听见他小声地说。

“为什么会想要玩音乐呢？”

“那你呢，为什么想要画画？”

良久身边的人都没说话，二宫和也等了一会儿刚要闭上眼睛，才听见一声低沉的“晚安”。

好像问了个很失礼的问题，睡着前这样模模糊糊地想。

第二天起来大野智又跟个没事人一样缠着二宫和也问乐队的问题，二宫和也被他烦透了，找了个没人的角度低低地给他唱了一小节自己的歌。

“真的是你写的？”大野智一脸表扬的深神情，伸出了一只手来，“give me five！”

像个傻瓜一样，但是被别人肯定的感觉好极了，二宫和也低下头来，捏成了拳头状的手抵在了唇角，却还是笑出了声来。

“你们肯定能一炮而红，写得不错啊小伙儿！”

二宫和也撇了撇嘴。

“不可能的啦。”

大抵是听多了如此鼓励的话，自己曾经也满怀信心，觉得肯定能一炮打响走得比理想还要远，但现实是，他们至今在窝在无人知晓的角落，接些零散的活动，连解决温饱问题都发愁。

“怎么不可能。”

“嗯……都努力很久了，也没看见个曙光什么的，一炮而红不可能的啦。”

大野智歪着头思索了一番。

“要是这样的话也不错，有句话说的好，树长得越高越壮，它蛰伏在地下的根就延伸的越长越广。黑暗跟光明是两个相对面吧，在黑暗里待得越久，光芒到来的时候就越发浓厚。所谓的厚积薄发，就是如此的道理吧。”

“你之前也蛰伏了很久吗？”

二宫和也的问题让他抵着额头笑了出来。

“可不是嘛，你别看我现在这样，很久之前我也是吃不饱饭，固执地画着画，并且还不被周围人认可，他们总说，大野智画得什么玩意儿！可是人不就是这样嘛，名气一旦来了，好像全世界就来了，他们才不管你努力了多久有没有过放弃，突然有一天被肯定了，就红了，说起来我至今都不理解人们喜欢我的什么。”

“还是会迷茫？”

“当然！人都会迷茫的，无论你有多成功，多清楚，在没有目标之前迷茫，达成目标之后迷茫，唯一想起来充实的日子，反而是在追求目标的路上。”

沉默了一会儿，他有声音低沉了下去。

“比如像你现在这样。”

二宫和也看了看时间。

“好了我该练习去了，大野先生我送你回去？”

“我再坐会儿吧，你走得时候告诉他们一声，让他们午饭时间再来推我。”

“好的，那再见？”

“再见。”

不管对方看没看见，大野智挥了挥手。

梦想啊……

自己到底停滞了多久呢？

5.

自从话说开了，二宫和也就自在多了，晚上只要大野智躺上了床，他就开始掏出自己的小本本东写西画，哼一些不成调的歌，大野智偶尔还给他些评论。

后来在大野智的怂恿下，他把电吉他跟监听耳机带进了医院里，查房走后偷偷的练习，大野智还要凑过去分享，被他推搡。

大野智戴着耳机的话，自己根本不知道自己在弹什么，这人纯粹捣乱。

春风温柔，这样的夜晚，大野智枕着自己的手臂，听着二宫和也的刷弦声，猜测着对方的耳朵里听到的是怎样的世界，竟然别有风味。

靠窗而坐怀抱吉他的少年在他脑海里的形象又更清晰了一些。

大概就像他收藏的那幅不知来历的画一样，小巧而勾勒而上的脸庞，猫唇，挺阔的鼻梁。

怎样的眼睛呢？

灵动的，狡黠的，聪慧的？

深邃还是凉薄？

那幅画是没有眼睛的。

大野智因此也失去了直观的想象。

其实没有思考过吧。

人类在成长的过程中是怎样一步步丢掉想象力的。

明明以前躺在狭小的床上，只有一张书桌一支笔的世界，盯着斑驳的白墙都能画出一整个世界来，从白色中能蔓延出一百种颜色来。

就算没有去过纽约，却连纽约街头的一块地砖都能抽象地画出来。

人难道不是越了解这个世界，越应该了解自身吗？

然而不是的。

年幼而狂妄的时候，自以为完全的了解自己，或许说，根本不需要去自我了解，不明白自己的能力的时候，是完全没有边界的，世界都是舞台，在哪儿都可以挥霍。

可是某一天，在豪华的大床上醒了过来，看着简洁而昂贵的家具，件件都是艺术珍品，自己的生活被人精心打造过，出门是闪光灯所包围的世界，人们膜拜着，自己都觉得茫然的作品，越是这样，越觉得心里空。

不得不琢磨着当今世界的主流在哪里，人们的喜好落在什么地方。

市场是什么。

赚钱的根基是什么。

而自己是什么。

自己又是什么。

好像站在高高的塔顶，却发现支撑自己的才华竟然瘦弱的如同针尖一样。

知道的越多，越觉得自己渺小。

面对着画布的时候，终于不可自抑地发起抖来。

手在抖，落下去的浓墨重彩，变成了一团糟的东西。

那些质疑的声音虽然被名气和公关手段压下去了，但暴露是迟早的问题。

害怕吗？

怎么可能不怕。

大野智叹了口气。

“睡不着？”

冷不丁传来了声音，大野智吓了一跳。

“你没睡啊？”

“睡了，想睡，却睡不着。”

“为什么？”

“为什么的……可能是临近表演了吧……有些可笑的紧张了起来。”

“嗯……”

“这段时间多谢你了。”

“诶？”

“给了很高的工资啊……又能让我在这写歌。”

“说起来，你住这里没关系吗？家里人呢？反对你做音乐吗？”

二宫和也沉默了一会儿。

“我没有家人。”

“嗯……反正从记事起就没有……”

“对不起……”

“不需要抱歉呀！”二宫和也笑了，“也没有什么，因为从一开始就不知道有没有，所以反而也无所谓，他们是不是存在，我都不知道，所以也没有期待什么的。”

“但我总觉得，我能从音乐里听见他们。”

“我有时候会想象，也许我的父母是音乐家或者钢琴老师什么的，也许又是我想多了，他们只是乡下的农民因为养不起孩子，所以把我抛弃了。”

“不过第一次发现自己的音乐天赋的时候，我是打从心底里觉得，那是他们留给我的东西，至少他们爱唱歌吧？爱听吧？或许有一天，如果他们还在的话，说不定就能让他们听见。”

二宫和也转了头去，黑暗里大野智安静聆听的轮廓勾勒着一层细细的天光，他突然就笑了。

“很傻对吧，但人没有一点欲望的话，可能是活不下来的，我贪心地希望，能把我的音乐唱到全世界去。”

房间里是诡异的沉默，二宫和也摸了摸鼻子，都觉得有些尴尬了，大野智才缓缓地开口。

“很幼稚很可笑。”

“诶？”

“很傻很贪心。”

大野智平展着伸了一只手臂出去，“握住我的手。”

二宫和也拧着眉头，慢慢地将手臂从被窝里抽了出来，覆上了他的手心。

被牢牢地捏住了。

两只手隔着一个过道的距离，安稳有力地拉在了一起。

大野智笑了。

“虽然很幼稚很可笑，又傻又贪心但是……你的根，正在向下无限蔓延，迟早有一天，会牢牢地占据半个地球。狠狠地，狠狠地，给世界一记重击。”

二宫和也因为他肯定又重音的语气，竟然战栗地打了个哆嗦。

手心又被大野智狠狠地捏了捏。

“到那时，请你再握一次我的手。”

二宫和也的眼眶竟然有些傻气地湿润了起来，大野智却像是感知到了一样。

“约定好了唷？”

“嗯，约定好了。”

又海阔天空地聊了一些关于音乐，关于电影的话题，大野智惊奇地发现，二宫和也脑袋里的见解，处处让他惊喜。

虽然有些幼稚，却总是另辟蹊径。

见识过太多玉石商人或者精雕细琢的宝石，却第一次接触到一块尚未成型的石头。

又坦诚又带刺。

真实的美好。

大野智有些迫不及待地想摘下眼罩，见一见二宫和也了。

6.

“阿智，吃饭了。”

“好。”

时间过得不知不觉，大野智每天都能跟二宫和也聊得很晚。

大野智并不是多话的人，却偏偏能和他天南地北地聊个畅快，不说话的夜晚，二宫和也就静静地写歌练吉他。

大野智不许他再喊自己先生，于是二宫和也就转而喊他“阿智”。

这个人的声音尖尖的，少年音十足，这两个字在舌尖上转了转，就沉淀成旖旎的音色。

阿智。

大野智捂着嘴fufufu地偷笑。

樱井翔走进来的时候，大野智一个人坐在病床上听电影，是二宫和也临走前给他挑得一部动画片，很久以前他们都看过，重温一遍声音也倍感怀念。

在听到脚步声以前，先闻到了樱井翔身上的香气。

大野智叹了口气。

“樱井翔，我说，你就不能换个香水吗？”

樱井翔挑了挑眉。

“智君，看来你已经习惯了做个盲人了啊。”

“屁！”

“不过还有一周就能拆眼罩了，诶呀最近画商把我烦的，好多事情需要你去露个面，还有杂志采访跟一堆合同等你来签，总算盼到了头。”

大野智沉默了一会儿。

“翔君，我不想干了。”

“哈？！！”

他低着头撅着嘴巴摆弄自己的手指。

“我画不出来画了。”

“屁！！！”

樱井翔差点跳起来，把他刚刚送给自己的字眼加倍地还了回去。

“什么叫画不出来画了，这个问题我们以前就讨论过，你明明就能画。”

“可是……”

“我不想听你那些可是，什么现在画得这些你不喜欢，那你喜欢什么？喜欢以前的生活？喜欢那些卖不出去的画？大野智，现在的生活是靠努力跟运气换来的，你想推翻我没有意见，你想过推翻以后的生活没有，一旦倒塌，要想重来，就绝无可能了。”

他喘了口气。

“并且，你的评价呢？你在世人的眼中将会成为江郎才尽的可怜虫，包括对你一些以往作品的评价，都会连带着一落千丈，人们会说大野智是个谎言家，名气都是社交媒体捧上去的，才气什么的压根没有，你想过吗？”

大野智怎么没想过，甚至想过无数遍，可是此刻被他如此直白的点出来，还是惨白了脸。

樱井翔扯了扯领带。

“智君，你想休息我不反对，但是不要放弃行不行，我相信你，你也要相信你自己，你不是画不出来，你是被自己框住了手。别自我怀疑，自我否定，你真的不喜欢现在的自己吗？有那么糟吗？”

二宫和也回来的时候，大野智一个人坐在窗前。

天色比以往还黑，外面淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。

二宫和也顺手开了灯。

“我回来了。”

“啊，”他扭了头，“辛苦了。”

二宫和也觉得大野智有点怪怪地，却又说不出来哪里怪怪的。

于是卷着袖子往里走，俯身捏住了他的轮椅把手。

“阿智，要泡澡吗？”

被热水完全的浸透，身心都舒了一口气。

一点点寂寥的水声在狭小的空间里回响，更显得空旷。

希望能见到二宫和也，却也不希望拆掉眼罩。

不想面对自我。

将极度厌恶的感情埋入了自己滚烫的臂弯内，脸庞都蒸得红透了。

“阿智，你好了吗？”

少年音软软地隔着墙壁，于是慌慌张张地抬起了头来。

“好了。”

出来的时候外面的雨下大了，变成了哗啦啦的声音，二宫和也推开了窗户，有泥土味飘了进来。

大野智手扶着墙壁呆站着，二宫和也回头一看，连忙说着抱歉小跑着去扶了他。

“我想去窗户边。”

“诶？”

二宫和也稍微换位思考了一下病人的心情，将他扶到了窗台边。

一边看着窗外一边好心地告诉他。

“这雨下得有点大，没准儿咱们常坐的那片墙根上的野蔷薇花都要给打残了呢。”

大野智动了动鼻子。

“好好闻的空气。”

想了想又接了一句。

“好可惜，明明还有一个礼拜就能见到那些花了。”

“是啊……”

二宫和也也跟着感叹了一句，“不过说不准，新的花苞总是盛开的很快的。”

“植物的力量总是最强大的，给他们一点土壤，哪怕没有土壤，它们也能顶破水泥开出花儿来，仿佛根本不怕毁灭似的，总感觉植物是不死的。”

“怎么突然这么大感慨？”

“不是你说怕下礼拜见不到这些花了吗，我总要安慰安慰你吧。”

大野智啼笑皆非。

“小鬼头。”

“啧！怎么突然又提起年龄了！你也不过三十岁。”

“三十岁就已经比你经历好多啦。”

“那你老了？”

“怎么不老，”大野智指了指心口的位置，“比你老八岁，这是一颗男人的心脏。”

二宫和也一脸的不服气。

“我经历的可不少，我心智可不小。”

“那心智不小的和也君，我问你一个问题吧。”

“你说。”

“你喜欢现在的自己吗？”

“喜欢啊。”

二宫和也回答的理智气壮。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“哪有人会不喜欢自己。”

“真的不喜欢。”

“那你做你喜欢的自己不就好了。”

“说的容易，哪有这么简单的事情。”

“怎么不容易了！”

二宫和也的声音都尖锐了起来。

“你哪里不喜欢就改啊！不喜欢的事情就不要做啊！重新开始永远都不晚的呀！”

“杀死现在的自己吗？”

他拧着眉头想了一会儿。

“不不不，这个比喻不对，你说不喜欢现在的自己对吧？”

“是。”

“那你曾经喜欢过自己咯？”

大野智略一迟疑，点了点头。

“那个喜欢的自己一定还藏在现在的表壳之下，所以不是杀死，是剥离，将你不喜欢的那些伪装，一一剥离。”

他抬起手来揉了揉鼻子，略微嘟囔着。

“人总是最会伪装自己，戴着面具的，我时常也要演戏，可如果为了最纯粹的心愿，演戏也没什么不好的，最重要的事情，应该是莫失初心吧。”

他转身用手臂撑着窗台，用了点力气一跃而上，后背贴着冰凉的窗，晃荡着两条腿。

仰起头来顶着玻璃往上看。

“我也常常厌烦，常常厌恶死现在的生活了。可是只要想一想，第一次弹奏出音符的感动，第一次觉得跟宇宙相连，写下美妙语言的感动，就觉得什么都好，还在做喜欢的事情，就什么都值得。”

他垂下头，盯着大野智平静的脸。

“阿智，你为什么画画？”

7.

为了什么画画。

为了什么弹奏。

为了什么唱歌。

答案很简单吧。

不是生活，不是爱好，不是梦想。

见鬼去吧。

因为想画，因为想弹，因为想唱。

我们存在，在我们本来的存在之中，我们就是为了做这些事情，才降生的啊。

为了体会人生的苦恼，为了追求梦想的痛苦，为了爱恨的抉择，为了活着的美妙，为了没有理由。

“阿智，你相不相信我们就是这样的人，我们就是要走上这样的道路，放弃也好，重新开始也好，紧抓着不放也好，我觉得这一切都是注定的，无论做什么都是注定的，因为这打从一开始，就是一件快乐的事情，能感受到心脏剧烈跳动着的那种快乐。”

大野智呆楞了半晌，突然翕动着嘴唇。

“那，那我们的相遇，也是注定的吗？”

二宫和也笑了，“因为很快乐嘛，大概是注定的吧，呐？”

大野智摸索着，抓住了他的指尖，收拢进了手心。

二宫和也愣愣地看着。

他有些结结巴巴。

“让，让我感受一下。”

“嗯？”

“我在握着你的手。”

“嗯。”

“好像打从一开始就注定要握住一样。”

大野智接下来的话像是突然蹿高的火苗，烧得二宫和也措手不及。

“毕竟，这是一件能感受到心脏剧烈跳动着的，快乐的事情。”

二宫和也猛地抽回了手，大野智看不见，他的脸便红的厉害。

“胡说什么啊。”

大野智有些怅然若失地收回了手。

“和也，你有喜欢的人吗？”

二宫和也只觉得窗外的雨滴像是鼓点一样敲击在自己的心脏上，他头摇地像拨浪鼓。

“没有，没有。”

“那就好。”

“好什么啊？”

好什么大野智可没有说，他只是抿着嘴巴低下头笑了。

“我觉得，我好像能知道你长什么样子。”

“胡说。”

“真的，就是觉得能想象地出来。”

“那是你画家的想象力在作祟而已！”

“是不是嘴唇薄薄的，鼻子挺翘，脸也小小的？”

“才不是呐，我是方脸塌鼻子的糙大汉。”

“真的？”

“真——的——”

“让我摸摸？”

二宫和也连忙闪身往后躲。

“靠！大野智你流氓啊！”

“摸摸脸又怎么了，小气。”

再几天，再几天而已。

大野智心想，莫名其妙滋生的喜欢让人手忙脚乱，会被当成变态吧。

但这一刻，突然心生欢喜。

停也停不下来。

仅仅是躺在黑夜里听着他低声清唱，都踏实了下来。

用力挥挥手 来个深呼吸

满心希望拥抱这一刻

明天 我们还会见面吗

追逐着白色帽子的笑声响彻云际

倾听着过早到来的夏日之声

无论是不断变换的季节

还是渐渐进入黄昏的今天

总是会从这里开始

“这首歌叫什么？”

“嗯……待夏，等待夏天的意思。”

“唔。”

温柔的声音织成巨大的梦乡，大野智坠入了情网。

8.

早晨醒来是个好天气，空气里透着丝丝甜味，二宫和也跟大野智说了要提前练习，所以收拾完早餐的碗就打了招呼离开了。

其实也没有什么特别的事情，说不定只是逃避，懊恼的二宫和也停驻在了墙根前面。

野蔷薇被雨水打得七零八落，花瓣碾进了路面里，他蹲下来用手指点了点花瓣。

“太弱小了啊。”

站起来紧了紧身上的吉他带子，走出了医院大门。

距离练习室要做坐一个小时的车程，阳光时而被树丛遮住，时而明晃晃地掠过身上。

二宫和也无心看窗景，只是用右手捏住了左手的指关节。

原来一直憧憬着的人，也有着这样那样的烦恼啊。

长长地叹了口气。

又笑了出来。

真是的。

神变成了普通人。

一推开练习室的门，就有什么东西掷了过来，条件反射地向后躲了一下，然后看着一颗苹果咕噜噜地滚在了地上。

“哟，nino！你今天怎么这么早？你的神明大人不要你了？”

二宫和也捡起地上的苹果，朝着说话的浓眉男身上扔去。

“松本润你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

“喂喂，”被称作松本润的浓眉男哧溜一下挨近了，“心情不好？”

“不算吧。”

“什么叫不算啊，说说！”

二宫和也从牙缝里“啧”了一声。

“就是觉得，他有点不太像神了。”

被松本润笑着推了一下头。

“本来就不是。”

“可他真的很厉害啊！”

“再厉害不还是个人！”

“话是这么说……”

“你究竟在纠结什么啊？”

松本润斜斜地倚着他的肩膀，盯着他看了好一会儿突然恍然大悟。

“哦你喜欢他！”

“我本来就喜欢他。”

“不不不，是谈恋爱的那种喜欢，不是崇拜的那种喜欢。”

二宫和也一把拍掉他的手。

“排练了。”

“诶你是害羞了吗？！你害羞了吗～”

松本润还在背后不要命的喊，二宫和也决定不理他。

他却一路小跑挤了过来。

“跟我说说，说不定我可以帮你。”

二宫和也套上了吉他的背带，看着镜子调整了一下位置。

松本不死心地在旁边套话。

“他像个人就对了，怎么能跟神明恋爱呢？对吧。”

“做好你自己的事情。”

“nino你好冷淡～告诉我啊～”

“我！”

二宫和也噎了一下，又摇了摇头。

“你走开。”

那个人耀眼如同晨曦，自己如今只能专注当下。

当从相叶雅纪口中得知大野智来住院的时候，二宫和也手里的盆差点哐当摔下。

大野智？那个大野智？

他自告奋勇地接下了看护的工作，一遍遍地练习了礼貌用语。

可大野智跟那个想象中的大野智，果然很不同。

第一次看见大野智的画作，是叼着面包下班后转车回家的路上，东京高耸的摩天大楼上，悬挂着他的大幅画作，展览的宣传图。

抬头望去，前方也是一整排的宣传旗帜。

什么时候，自己乐队也能挂在这里就好了。

满心感叹着，咬了一口面包。

后来偶然路过展馆门口，竟然有种冥冥之中的感觉，忍不住好奇心进去看了。

黑色幕布上开出的荆棘之花，青绿色喷涌的河流，大型的犬，拥有金色手指的人。

透明的身体里涌动着岩浆的少年。

二宫和也看了很久很久。

尽管很多时候，喜欢作品并不一定会喜欢作者本人。

但是听相叶雅纪说画出这么多厉害作品的人，也有很严重的心结的时候，二宫和也内心里居然安稳了下来。

你看天才的脑回路虽然跟我们凡人不一样，可是天才的遭遇跟我们凡人也是一样的。

有什么好不喜欢自己的！

贪心。

二宫和也撇了撇嘴，表示无法理解。

“nino！你在发什么呆！”

一认真以来就跟魔鬼一样的处女座松本，可怕。

二宫和也吐了吐舌头。

“抱歉。”

9.

傍晚回去的时候大野智坐在轮椅上对着窗口，听见动静转了头。

“和也？”

“是我，我回来了。”

大野智笑了。

“欢迎回来，那些花真的不见了。”

二宫和也吓了一跳。

“你怎么知道的？”

“别人告诉我的。”

“总会有的呀。”

“谁知道是不是一期一会呢？”

“艺术家就是爱胡思乱想。”

被吐槽也笑了。

“今天的排练怎么样？”

“可棒！我们的新歌合上了。”

“真想去看你们的表演。”

“别别别，你别看。”

“为什么？那么多观众都去，我怎么不能去。”

“别人可以，你不行。”

“为什么？”

“嘛，就是那个，你不是说要等我们出人头地的那一天嘛，等到那一天，你再看。”

大野智闷闷不乐的“哦”了一声，二宫和也像个无头苍蝇一样转了两圈。

“我去给你拿晚餐。”

一直到临睡前大野智都没怎么说话，二宫和也寻思着该不会是生气了吧。

他睡不踏实，悉悉索索地翻着身，冷不丁地被大野智的声音吓了一跳。

“睡不着？”

“啊……没……”

又沉默了一会儿，二宫和也想着说点什么，大野智又开口了。

“我想画画了。”

“啊？”

二宫和也愣了一下，伸手挠了挠眉心。

“哦哦哦，等过两天就能拆眼罩了。”

大野智在黑暗里摇了摇头。

“我已经很久不画画了……与其说不画，不如说是画不出来。”

“啊？为什么？”

大野智自嘲地笑了笑。

“不知道。”

他叹了口气。

“不想画，每次翔君拿着订单走进来的时候，都是我最害怕的时候。”

“害怕……什么？”

“害怕自己不会画。”

说完大野智自己笑了，二宫和也才稍微轻松了一点。

“怎么可能。”

可是他笑完又迅速地敛下了嘴角，声音低沉了下去。

“我知道市场要什么，越是这样，越不想画。”

“我觉得不是这样的。”

“嗯？”

“你画画的时候又不是机械操作，就算主题是你不喜欢的，颜色是你决定的吧，构图是你决定的吧，怎么画是你决定的吧，就算灵魂不是你，也有部分的骨血是你，人又不是机器，怎么可能完全不用心，何况你当大家都是傻子吗，有没有才华用没用心，怎么可能看不出来。”

“你想画你想画的东西，跟迎合市场，其实并不矛盾吧。我甚至觉得，现在的你，有足够的能力去改变市场。”

二宫和也说得激动了起来，半撑起身子借着月光凝视着大野智的脸。

“阿智，你缺钱吗？”

大野智一时半会儿没跟上这跳跃性的话题，愣了愣才摇头。

“不缺。”

“那不接活儿能活多久？”

“大概……很久吧……不过有很多画商的合同不能违约。”

“那你现在想画的东西，别人一定不喜欢吗？”

“……我不知道……”

“在你画出你很喜欢很喜欢的作品之前，蛰伏一下，也没关系吧？”

他又想了想。

“何况我觉得你在庸人自扰。”

他躺了下去，摊平了身子，舒服的呼了口气。

“这个世界，有时候并没有那么可怕。”

道理很简单。

但世界就是这样的，越是简单的道理越没有人相信。

操纵世界的人往往并不在乎世界本身。

“我虽然不太懂你在烦恼什么？可我觉得你就是你，你成为不了别人，你画的那些东西就是你自己，你要是觉得它不好，也该坦然地接受这个不好的自己。”

“你不觉得，我们都害怕改变，但是也都讨厌一成不变的东西吗？”

二宫和也想起了什么，突然激动地转了个身。

“对了，你现在想画什么？”

“秘密。”

“切！小气。”

大野智笑了。

10.

如果有一天，世界消失了。

看不见阳光河流山川大海。

能不能让我看一看你的脸。

不管是激动还是抗拒，总算是等来了主治医生说可以摘除眼罩的一天。

“和也，如果你突然失明了，你最后悔什么？”

“漫画还没看完。”

二宫和也靠在窗台上一边翻着漫画，一遍漫不经心地回答。

大野智哑然失笑。

“那你恢复以后最想做的事情就是看漫画喽？”

二宫和也猛然合上了书本。

“不！”

“嗯？”

“再也不看漫画吧。”

“哈？”

“毕竟失明了一次。”

“这是什么逻辑？”

二宫和也跳下窗台，拍了拍大野智的肩膀，语重心长。

“要更加珍惜世界啊，大叔。”

大野智无语凝噎。

“你呢？恢复视觉以后第一件事情要做什么？”

“大概是要把樱井翔狂揍一顿吧。”

二宫和也清亮的笑声穿进了心里，大野智想。

其实是想见一见你啊。

“你会陪我吗？”

二宫和也耸了耸肩，“你没出院我就还是你的看护。”

“出院了呢？”

“一拍两散喽！”

眼看着大野智变了脸色，二宫和也连忙说。

“开玩笑的。”

只是内心里真的有一片空落落。

这样想来，曾经跟内心憧憬着的人无话不谈，仿佛平凡人生都不普通了起来。

但是人生是人生，短暂的片刻交汇，不代表就能一直交融下去，出了这个病房，外面就是茫茫人海。

还处于成长期的自己，太弱小了啊。

出了这个病房，神所在的世界，跟自己的世界就是天壤之别了。

二宫和也凝视着大野智微微不满鼓起的嘴角，蹲下了身子。

“阿智，要重新喜欢自己啊。”

因为我很喜欢你。

樱井翔带了医生推门而入，二宫和也站了起来，有护士来推了轮椅把手，一群人簇拥着大野智往手术室而去，二宫和也站在没有动，大野智仿佛感知到了什么似的，在门口突然回了头，可是他什么也看不见，什么也感受不到。

闹哄哄的人群，一声“和也”被完全的湮没了，消失在尘埃里。

摘除手术进行得很快，但大野智的眼睛习惯了黑暗，并不能立即睁开，一点点微弱的光都刺激的泪水直流，又被迫静躺，睡着了以后被送回了病房。

在黑夜里醒来了。

上了药的眼睛逐渐适应了夜幕的深蓝色，模糊交替的轮廓变得清晰了起来，大野智坐了起来，看清了正对着床的浴室门框，和拐角的墙线。

视线往右移动，掠过了远处的窗台，落在了旁边的床位上。

呼吸一滞。

没有一丝皱褶的白色床单，被子叠得整整齐齐地放在床尾。

再也没有第二个人的痕迹。

宛如梦境一场。

二宫和也消失了。

甚至那些墙角下的藤蔓植物和花香都是真的，每天往返的浴室跟床铺比想象中还要宽敞一些，靠过的窗台下面原来是好几层世界，连抗拒的心理医生都长着一副讨人喜欢的脸。

可是哪里都没有听到那个小尖嗓的少年音，看护都是流动性较大的兼职，问了几个护士都是一副不知道的样子。

“智君？”

大野智站在空荡荡的房间里回了头，樱井翔提着行李在门口等他。

“走吧，办好出院手续了。”

无言地点了点头。

驶出医院的一刹那，才发现扑面而来的春风里夹杂的全是夏天的讯息，山林间的绿树葱葱郁郁，都暗沉了下来，像是会有莫名的暑气萦绕其中。

［明天，我们还会再见面吗？］

谁也不知道。

二宫和也再也踏上东京的土地，已经是一年以后的事情。

准确的说，是一年又八十三天。

下车的那一刻，说不清是什么滋味。

离开时满满地不甘心，再回来却沉淀了许多，物是人非，谈不上怀念，也谈不上欢喜。

大野智被推走的那一刻，自己刚想拔腿追上去，兜里的手机却响了。

乐队的鼓手出了交通事故，二宫和也赶到医院的时候，其他人正等在手术室门口，松本润走过来刚想拍拍他的肩，手术室的门已经打开了。

太过年轻的生命，却抢救无效死亡。

参加完了鼓手的葬礼，乐队也濒临着解散，贝斯手坚决不同意招募其他人，松本润却坚持要继续下去，再加上去音乐节排练在即，谈不拢的情况下，贝斯手一走了之，只剩两个吉他手，这下乐队是真的再也不复存在。

心灰意冷之下，二宫和也接到了乡下的电话，视他如已出的院长病倒了，权衡再三，他婉拒了松本要他留下的建议，带着全部家当离开了东京。

院长的病断断续续地反复着，二宫和也一直陪着他。

他在乡下写无人能看懂的诗，弹一个人的吉他。

总是想起大野智说，你的根，正在无限向下蔓延。

不管在哪，都还是在为了发光的那一天，而拼命努力着。

后来听说松本润进了一家经纪公司，为了生存当起了模特，二宫和也想起他那张浓颜，笑了起来，也许这样才是最适合他的。

而大野智，真的不太知道。

也许偶尔能在新闻里看见，他在做的事情，真的是另外一个世界的故事。

但，一定也在认真画画吧，画自己的画。

院长撑了一年，还是没熬过去。

二宫和也却突然说服不了自己走出去，直到接到了松本润的电话。

“公司唱片部有个推新人的活动计划，我就立刻想到你了，nino，继续吧。”

继续吧？其实从来都没有停止过啊。

想唱歌，做梦都想。

东京还是那个东京。

街上的每个人，都毫无关联。

人类都是独立的个体，川流不息的擦肩而过。

租房子，找工作，去唱片部门面试。

二宫和也找了一份在繁华区的拉面店穿着玩偶装招揽生意的兼职。

要蹦蹦跳跳活力十足，还要扯开嗓门，把竞争对手努力的打压下去。

汗流浃背的时候就在想，等以后有机会开演唱会了，体力一定不成问题。

下班背着包路过地铁过道的时候，巨大的灯箱上，贴着新换上的大幅海报。

［大野智 freestyle 个人展］

海报上的巨幅海马，是无数破碎的零散信息组合而成。

你如今，画出了真正的自己了吗？

二宫和也仰着脖子，眼角却一片酸涩。

再三确认了最重要的那幅画的灯光和位置，直到做到完美无缺，大野智才松了口气。

时隔两年的个人展，刨除了所有的商业作品，将所有的感情都融合了进去。

剩下的，不管世界的风往哪儿吹，都只能听任命运安排了。

出院以后，大野智跟樱井翔据理力争，以眼睛没有好透为缘由，逐渐减少了商业订单的工作量。

后来历时半年完成的第一幅作品，就是这幅如今悬挂在展厅最中央，占据了半幅墙壁的油画。

赤裸着身子，抱膝埋着头蜷缩成一团的孱弱少年，整个纤细的后背都被剖了开来，身体是满满的土壤，从脊椎骨上，抽枝长出了无限向上延伸的藤蔓，绿色一直搅和到寂静的深蓝色宇宙里，汇合成了璀璨的疆土。

少年的意识影响着宇宙。

宇宙和我们紧紧相连。

我存在，在我存在之中。

我身体里的土壤，终会开成摧枯拉朽的花朵。

“智君，”樱井翔一路小跑了过来，“明天就要正式开幕了，你还要在公众面前亮相，今天还是早点休息吧，剩下的交给我就好了。”

大野智略为疲倦的打了个呵欠，他为了赶最后一幅画，已经两天没睡好觉了，于是也不再推辞，用力地点了点头。

上了出租车后开出没多远，却认真想了一下赶画的时候已经把存粮都吃光了，为了能一回家就睡觉，连忙招呼师傅改了地址。

大野智住在价格不菲的高档小区内，小区位置隐蔽，藏身于繁华街道的内巷里，大野智选择在离家不远的商店街门口下了车，走进了一家吵杂的拉面店。

这家店的客人尤其地多，应该会比较好吃吧？

尽管大野智对吃并不是那么讲究。

坐在靠窗的桌子迅速地点完了餐之后便无所事事地东张西望。

门口跑来跑去的吉祥物吸引了自己眼球，可真能闹腾啊，店家也是会做生意。

上面的速度也是一流，从坐下到吃完了一碗面，不过才过了二十分钟。

大野智心满意足地打了个饱嗝，站了起来。

冒着腰钻出店门口的时候，布偶吉祥物正对着这边大喊着“谢谢光临”，大野智被巨大的嗓门吓了一跳，人也清醒了不少，fufu地笑了。

手插在口袋里晃晃悠悠地往家走，竟然也没有那么困了，路过便利店的时候犹豫了一下，钻了进去。

弯着腰思考着挑什么茶喝的时候，身后收银台的位置，有悉悉索索的对话，却突然从对话里捕捉到了莫名耳熟的嗓音。

“啊，那小豆汤我不要了，换成绿茶好了。”

“绿茶两瓶打折喔？需要再拿一瓶吗？”

“不……够了……”

二宫和也刚摆着手拒绝，身边突然有人递过来一瓶绿茶重重地搁在桌上。

“要，一起结账。”

头昏目眩大概就是这样的感觉，但是大野智一脸认真地站在便利店门口，数着手心里的零钱。

递过来的时候指尖触到了一点掌心，沉甸甸的硬币。

明知道对方不可能认识自己，二宫和也还是忍不住看了又看。

他拧开了瓶盖，举着瓶身示意了一下。

“谢谢。”

“哪里。”

一边在心里腹诽大野智原来是为了这一点零钱就会跟陌生人拼单的人，一边又琢磨不透。

不会吧，不是还在开画展吗？难道破产了？

二宫和也呆滞地握着瓶子，看他灌下去了一大口，对着自己笑眯了眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”

“啊？这个……为什么突然问我名字？”

“没什么，是我失礼了，那……再见。”

“哦……嗯，再见。”

分岔的路口，人群往来迅速，大野智仿佛从来没出现过一样，消失地迅速。

二宫和也完全地被这奇遇惊掉了魂，东张西望却再也找不到了，呆呆地往打工的方向走去。

红灯跳转的快，他却完全神游宇宙。

直到身边掠过了一阵风，他的指尖被人拽起，完全地捏在了手心里。

身子都被这股力量拽的后仰，腿却是遵循着本能跟着跑了起来。

穿过了斑马线，撞开了拥挤的人流。

像是游曳在海浪里的鱼一样，一前一后的两个人，跌跌撞撞地往前冲去。

大野智松开手的时候笑得简直不能呼吸。

二宫和也被他盯得认真，盯红了脸，仓促地后退了一步。

“方脸塌鼻子，糙大汉，嗯？”

心都被他“嗯～”的颤巍巍地抖。

“你的声音，我每天在梦里都能听见。”

“和也。”

仿佛是相隔着整个星河而不断独自努力的星球，放眼整个宇宙，渺小如同沙砾。

等来了一阵风，于是就等来了命运。

不用加油，不用逆转命运，你相信命中注定，这就是命中注定。

无论有多少的分岔路，终会遇到你。

为了什么而变成了笃定？

答案很简单，一刻也没有怀疑过。

因为想爱你。

-完-


End file.
